Regular public telephone includes two slots for insertion of respective coins of two different value. During insertion of coins, one may hastily insert a coin in the wrong slot. If one inserts a big coin in the smaller slot, the coin can not be inserted; or if a small coin is inserted into the bigger slot, the coin will not work to connect the line. It is the scope of the present invention to provide a slot structure for use in a coin call telephone apparatus to accept coins of three different value so as to facilitate continuous insertion of different coins through one single slot.
The features and advantages of the present invention may be fully understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, considered in conjunction with the annexed drawings.